


Sweets for the Sweet

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony discovers something shocking about his blind date.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, STB Bingo: Round One





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweets for the Sweet  
> STB Square Filled: B1 - Milkshakes  
> BBB Square Filled - Y1 - Blind Date  
> Author: PoliZ  
> Pairing: WinterIron (Bucky/Tony)  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: Drabble, Moodboard, fluff  
> Summary: Tony discovers something shocking about his blind date.  
> Word Count: 100 (plus moodboard)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817108

“What do you mean you don’t know the difference between a milkshake and a malt?” Tony asked his blind date incredulously. 

“Sorry, doll.” James glanced over at him with a lazy grin. “I’m more of an egg cream man.” 

“So you’re New York born and bred, then?” 

James nodded. “Sure am. Been away for a long, long time, though.” 

Natasha had mentioned that that James was ‘older than he looked’; Tony would have to ask exactly what she meant. 

He got the attention of the waitress behind the counter. “A large hot fudge malt with extra whipped cream, two straws.”


End file.
